Tales of Moonlight
by Ceara Einin
Summary: A collection of one-shots that deal with characters from my Moonrose series. There are two bridge works between Moonrose and Morelia, and there's a piece addressing a very stubborn character - Caspian.
1. It Is Good to See Old Friends

**Hello all! Rose and her story have returned, though by now I think it's more Tanssi Kuun and Caspian and Darin and Rose's story. For anyone who might just be coming on the scene, this story is a one-shot collection for Moonrose. I haven't done this for any other stories, but since there's a bit of a time jump between the end of Moonrose and the beginning of Morelia (Yes, I finally have a title for the sequel!) I thought it was important to show at least a little of what happened in between the two. At the moment, I've only planned for two one-shots, but I'm definitely open to adding more at request.**

 **As for the updating schedule, you can expect the next one-shot in two weeks. After that, it's on to Morelia! The prologue for that will be up two weeks after that. And Chapter 1 will be up a few days afterwards, maybe a week if the Muse doesn't behave. From then on, it's a chapter every two weeks. (Why? Well, I don't have as much prewritten on Morelia. But the good news is that I'll be writing 50,000 words on it this November, so hopefully that will give me more of a head start.) Well, that's all for now. Enjoy, and do drop a review and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

 **Moonlit – Pt. 1**

 **(Caspian POV)**

After returning from his long voyage to the East, King Caspian is ready to resume his usual duties to his people. And so he does, for many weeks. But as he connects with old friends and grows with new ones, he remembers that there is one old friend he has not yet seen.

Rose.

It's been many months since he last saw her. It's been three years since he met her, and a year and a half since he last spoke with her. After he'd defeated the Calormen armies, he began the slow rebuilding of Cair Paravel while Rose stayed behind in the Telmarine city. That was where her entry to Tanssi Kuun was, and so that was where she stayed. He'd asked her once if she would ever leave that city, both out of curiosity and a vague sense of hope. He knew if she stayed in the Telmarine city, he would see much less of her.

But she merely said of course she would, and that was the last they spoke of it. They'd never said goodbye before he left on the _Dawn Treader_ to track down the Seven Lords of Telmar, and part of him still wishes they had. He's missed her.

So perhaps it is that, the long year and half of missing, that has Caspian coming up with an excuse to go and check on things in the Telmarine city. He says something about going to see what remains of the former Council of Lords, even though he well knows that most of them left for the island of their origins years ago. Trumpkin gives him a good deal of grief about this, but in the end it's Professor Cornelius who tips the scales in Caspian's favor.

"It is important to ensure the affairs of that city are in order," the Professor says, "and who better than the king of their blood?"

Caspian feels at this point that he's a good deal more Narnian than Telmarine, but a wink from Professor Cornelius hushes any protests he was about to say.

Of course, the aging scholar knows precisely why Caspian wants to go to that city. Caspian bears a good deal of teasing from the Professor about it, though not so much as he would have faced a year ago. After bringing Ramandu's daughter back from the Beginning of the End of the World, Caspian hears less and less about Rosamar from his old friend.

The night before his departure, as Caspian is sitting contently with Professor Cornelius in his study, the old half-dwarf brings that up too.

"And what does Lilliandil think of this excursion?" the Professor asks, with less of a twinkle in his eye than Caspian remembers from a year ago.

"I've told her the truth Professor, and she thinks it a worthwhile venture to visit an old friend."

Caspian can't help but smile as he thinks of Lilliandil; in the months he'd known her, she was always an angel of kindness and goodness. If one could fall in love at first sight, Caspian believed he, perhaps, had done so. He knew few women, if any, who would be so happy at the prospect of him visiting someone else, specifically someone else of the opposite gender. But Lilliandil was different, and by the Lion he loved her for it.

Professor Cornelius sees the affection he holds for her, this he knows. Why else would his childhood professor be smiling so openly with those merry little creases around his eyes?

"She will be a good queen, dear boy."

Caspian instantly feels his ears growing red. He's not thought _quite_ that far ahead, except perhaps a few times in private.

"I don't think it's so serious as all _that_ just yet, Professor," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck in the vague hope the action will somehow banish the blush spreading by the second.

"If not yet, it soon will be," comes the smirking reply that only worsens the reddening of his neck and ears and everything else above his shoulders.

Caspian bows out of that topic as gracefully as he can, but his flush does not leave him be until he makes it to his rooms and plops down on his bed with his hands over his face and a fool's grin on his lips.

The next morning, Lilliandil comes to see him off and once again expresses her support of his small venture.

"It is always good to see old friends," she tells him as she clasps his hands in her own. "I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you. I will not be gone long," he assures her, brushing a tender kiss across her knuckles.

"Farewell," he tells the star warmly as he mounts up.

"Farewell," she returns.

And with that, King Caspian, Tenth of that name, is off to the Telmarine city with Destrier's thundering hooves to keep him awake at the early hour.

* * *

The Telmarine city welcomes him warmly, just as Professor Cornelius predicted. In the years since the most disagreeable sorts left for their new life, it seems the Telmarines who stayed behind have finally warmed to him. Of course, this is most likely because Caspian defeated both the Northern Giants and the Calormens, and his people respected a king who won wars. And moreover, those wars were not against them, so they had even more reason to be less sour towards him.

He says his hellos and indeed checks up on things in the city as he said he would, but what Caspian is really waiting for is nightfall. Not only will he perhaps see Rose tonight, but with luck Tanssi Kuun as well. He's missed the faeries too, missed dancing with them and playing with them and even singing with them. He did not sing with them often, but once when he was visiting Rose and the faeries they began and he found that once he'd joined in, he didn't have the heart to stop.

When nightfall comes, it's nothing short of a relief. Caspian's missed her more than usual being here in the city where he has so many memories with her, and he can hardly wait to see her again, to see how she's been and what she's been doing and everything else.

He steals from the castle with ease, having practiced it many times before in previous years. He knows the passages by heart now, almost as well as Doctor Cornelius. Before very long at all, he's sneaking along toward the woods and hoping he's right about where he thinks Rose would be.

The nighttime walk through the woods is wonderful – the night is cool and cloudless, broken by a few chirps from the insects as well. An owl hoots not too far away, and the peacefulness of the whole thing widens the smile on Caspian's face. He can't decide whether to hurry or to linger, so he ends up doing an odd mix of both, hurrying one moment and lingering the next. His journey continues in this way until he approaches Rose's entry tree, where he sees a glow coming from up ahead. She must be here, and he's got to hurry now or he might miss her.

And hurry he does, for those last few bounds that bring him within sight of his old friend from so very long ago.

She spins around with her sword – sword? He remembers only her dagger – drawn and a hard look in her eye before she recognizes him. And then she lowers her blade with a smile and wide eyes of disbelief.

"Caspian?" she asks hesitantly, as if she's not sure whether he's really there or not. "By the Lion, is that you?"

"Rose," he answers, smile wide enough to split his face in two. "It's been too long."

She drops her sword and runs at him then, and Caspian finds that he's running to meet her too. They collide with breathless laughs and one of the warmest hugs Caspian's ever received.

"I thought you were at Cair Paravel!" Rose gasps against his shoulder, still laughing and squeezing him as tightly as he's squeezing her. "You've only just gotten back, silly."

"A year and a half was far too long," he answers honestly, and perhaps a bit more seriously than he first intends. "And besides, we never said goodbye before I left. I had to say hello at least."

"Well we were busy then, but I _am_ so happy to see you!"

Their hug ends then, but Caspian finds that his hand is slipping into hers as they walk toward Tanssi Kuun's door and he doesn't want to let go. So he doesn't.

That's how they walk into the faeries' world – hand in hand, with smiles on their lips and sparkles in their eyes. It really _has_ been too long.

The moment they've stepped through, Rose is swarmed by the faeries. Caspian's hand slips from hers as she greets as many of them as she can reach, clasping hands with one and hugging another and kissing the next on the cheek. He's not sure he's seen such an exuberant, loving display in all his years of living.

And then the faeries see him beside Rose and the whole thing is even more frenzied then before. Caspian soon finds that he's doing the same as Rose – hugging with one arm, clasping a hand with the other, and kissing cheeks for those he can reach.

Everyone's saying everything at once, and so fast that Caspian couldn't make out a single word if he tried. He's so surprised by the depth of affection before him that he couldn't begin to try as it is.

"Dance with us," the faeries suddenly clamor, having settled on one thing to say at last. "And Caspian, do visit us more often," one of them chides at his elbow. "It's not good to stay away for so long."

"I hope Caspian will have many stories for us then," Rose chimes in with a light in her eyes he hasn't seen before. This is the happiest he's ever seen her, and it's so _good_ that for a moment he can only stare.

"Of course," he finally manages to stammer out. "If you have a mind to hear them."

"First, you must dance with us," another faerie says, tugging at his arm with a ribbon.

"And then, we would have all the stories you will tell us!" laughs a third from behind him, pushing him along with its tiny little hands.

And then there is no more time for words; the music begins. Caspian can't figure out where it's coming from, but he instantly decides he likes it. It sounds like a mixture of flutes and violins and some other instrument he can't name. He's swept up into a circling kind of dance not so very different from a Narnian reel.

They begin in rings, alternating direction every few passes. Caspian's feet fly across the ground and stumble more than once until he figures out the pattern. He can hardly see for the hair in his face, but ribbons steady him as he works out which way to go and when to do it and how exactly to go about it. And just when he thinks he's figured out the circling dance, the rings break and scatter, and he finds himself swept off into another pattern. He passes from partner to partner quicker than he can tell who they are. Once, he finds Rose's arm linked in his own, but then she's gone just as quickly as she came and yet another partner spins him round.

This continues well into the night. Caspian runs out of breath quicker than he anticipated, but just in time the dance slows and partners linger a little longer and he can relax just a little. There's the wild fun, and now that the wildness has passed it's time for the calmer sort of happiness. At length, everyone seems to have exhausted themselves and one by one, they all lay down in the meadow exactly where they are.

The whole large group of them stays still and quiet to catch their breath. Staring up at the stars like this reminds Caspian a little of those nights spent on the Eastern Islands, where he would lay much like this and watch the stars until he fell asleep. Here, though, he has no intention of sleeping.

Once everyone's energy is a little restored, the insistence for his stories begins. Rose chimes in the most vehemently of all, but she does suggest moving into the forest first.

"There are much nicer places to sit," she explains, "than here in the wild grasses."

Rose leads the way into the forest, and though Caspian enjoys being in the midst of the faeries very much, a small part of him wishes he could walk beside her and remember all their wonderful times together from the past. It's once they're in among the glowing trees that Caspian remembers what Rose told him about how the faeries often communicate and feels his neck growing warm with embarrassment.

He can't help but wonder if his inner sentiments are why the faeries propel him forward to a seat on a vine hammock right next to Rose. Bashar finds him quickly once he's settled and wastes no time in claiming a seat on the other side of him.

"After all, you're quite scarce, Caspian," Basher says. "And we miss you in between your rare visits."

Caspian wishes then and there that he'd visited more often before leaving on his year-long voyage. At the time, part of the reason he stopped visiting so often was not just that Rose was in a different city. Before he'd moved his court to Cair Paravel, he still did not come to see them as often as he should have. But that was when Rose and Darin were first beginning their romance, and Caspian was just envious enough that he couldn't bring himself to go to see them as often as he would have wished to.

That reminds him – where is Darin tonight? Surely Rose didn't have a falling out with him. They were a well-suited pair, once they got used to each other. Even then in his slight jealousy, Caspian had had no choice but to admit that.

"He worked late tonight," Rose answers him. "And I told him to rest now and accompany me another time."

For a moment, Caspian's so confused as to how she knew what he was wondering, but once again he realizes that the faeries do communicate without words most often, and it has been quite some time since he saw Rose, and she has changed, and of course she would know how to 'see with the heart' now, as she put it. He's about to apologize, though for what he's not entirely sure, but then Rose is holding onto his arm and begging him for one of his adventures, and she's so happy and free as she looks at him that he can't refuse her.

The first story he tells them is how the Seven Lords he set out to find ended up sailing the Eastern Seas in the first place. He doesn't get quite as angry as he used to when talking about Miraz and his father; his journey east helped him start to let it go, but he still gets a harder edge to his voice when saying his uncle's name. They all hang on to his every word, and it warms him to the core that they all care so much about him when he didn't show his face for so long.

When that tale is done, they of course want to know how the voyage went and what happened on the way to finding the Lords, and so he delves into the whole thing from there. He almost expects them to lose interest around the time he gets to the Dragon Isle part of the story, but they remain as interested as they were when he first began and he's starkly reminded again of how much he's come to love this world, nearly as much as his native Narnia.

At last, he's told them all that's happened to him in the past year. Talking about Lilliandil comes the easiest to him, though he was prepared for the opposite. He can't help but enjoy telling them about the star and how he wished her to return to Narnia with him and she wanted to just as much as he wanted her to. Thinking about what he's found with Lilliandil is enough to set any doubts he had at ease. Though, sitting here with Rose reminds him of why he almost fell for her – why he would have if only circumstances had been just a little different. But when he speaks of Lilliandil, she lights up, and her eyes tell him just how happy she is for him, that at last he's found someone he can share his heart and his crown with.

It seems her and Professor Cornelius would agree on his feelings toward the star, and that thought makes him smirk a bit. It's a fun idea, those two sitting down and talking. Caspian isn't quite sure how it would go, but he knows it would be a sight to see. He never did take Rose to the Professor's library to read the old legends of Narnia.

Now that Caspian has shared his life of late, he wants little more than to know of Rose's. As if she can sense this, she stands and offers her hand to help him up.

"I think Caspian and I still have a bit of catching up to do," she tells the faeries. "I won't be too long, but in the meantime do dance again, I know you want to."

The faeries jump up at her words and begin at once in a dizzying swirl of colors and lights. Caspian takes Rose's hand but he can't help but stare at the faeries' dance in awe. And as if that's not enough, when he looks up at the sky he sees the stars have joined in the dance too. He doesn't think there will ever be a time that he will cease to be awed by these creatures and everything they do. Then he remembers Rose's hand in his and pulls himself from his daze so he can follow her. She smiles as if she knows why he hesitated at first.

"I think anything I tell you of my life will pale in comparison to your grand adventures," she laughs quietly as she leads him away from the dancing faeries and deeper into the forest.

"Rose, you can't mean that," he answers with a chuckle of his own. "Don't you remember how we met?"

"Yes, you nearly ran me over in the street." Rose smirks, and her eyes dance; she's never been so beautiful.

"Well there was that," Caspian admits sheepishly, "but I meant afterwards, when I followed you here those years ago. Things were far from boring."

"It's been peaceful these past years," Rose answers. "Little has happened, and I think that's how this place is meant to be."

Caspian agrees, and then he asks why the stars are dancing.

"I have not seen them do that before," he admits when Rose lifts one eyebrow in confusion.

"Why, it's time for the Revontulet to come and visit," she explains. "They only come every hundred years, but it's always quite the event when they do. In another world, I believe they are called the Northern Lights, if my memory serves me correctly."

Caspian is still a bit confused; he hasn't heard of any lights barring the stars, the moon, or the sun. Rose clearly picks up on this, and as she sits down on a moss-covered log she clarifies further.

"You know the faeries have their ribbons all around them?"

Caspian nods, and Rose continues.

"Well, the Revontulet are like giant ribbons of light in the sky. Here, they signal the coming of the cold. They visit many worlds; for some they appear in the worst of the cold, and for others they bring the end of the cold. It just depends on when they get there, and they spend more time in some worlds than others."

"When will they arrive here?" Caspian asks. He wants to see them for himself, especially because he's not sure they come to Narnia.

"In a week," she answers with something akin to a whimsical smile. "I'll wait for you that night, if you like."

At once, Caspian wonders if he could bring Lilliandil. And the next moment he knows what the answer will be and he just tells Rose he'll have to see.

"I would like to go," he hurries to add.

"Do you trust her?" Rose suddenly asks, reservation replacing the joy in her eyes. She has every right to be cautious, and Caspian knows that asking to bring a complete stranger into her world is well beyond what he should ever ask of her. But he can't lie.

"With my life," he answers at once, still keenly aware of exactly how much he's asking for, even though he technically didn't ask it at all.

Rose nods and seems to think it over. She sits there so quietly, statuesque in her stillness, that Caspian is afraid to breathe for fear of disturbing her. He almost wishes the thought had never occurred to him, because he never wanted to ask this much of her. It's not how he wanted to say hello, either.

"You can't help wanting to share wonderful things with the people you love, Caspian," she says, startling him. "I'm just trying to think this through is all."

"How did you know? I never said anything." He was under the impression seeing with the heart did not involve reading minds, yet it seems like that is precisely what she did.

"Your heart was elsewhere, and it was not so very hard to guess."

Rose returns to her silence, and Caspian starts to feel more uncomfortable. He only wanted to catch up with an old friend and remember how things used to be, nothing more. Perhaps it's just how much she's changed since last he saw her that's made him so different than how he wanted to be. He's used to a much more guarded Rose that kept him guessing; this new Rose makes it so easy for him to forget to think things through. Before, he was always thinking around her, and now he's not. It's simpler between them now, yes, but Caspian almost misses the old ways because there was little risk of him forgetting himself around her.

Once again, Rose startles him from his thoughts.

"Bring her with you, but I can't promise I will leave either of you unattended for the time you are here. If you trust her than I will as well, but if anything happens Caspian, it will not only be her who will no longer be welcomed here."

Rose has every reason to be cautious; Caspian knows that. But the change in her catches him off-guard, and he truly understands what all that time apart has meant for them. Once he had earned her trust before, keeping it was not very difficult and earning forgiveness when necessary was not entirely impossible either. But now she is older and somehow more open and less open, freer with him and less free with him than ever before.

Now he yearns for the old days because there was never the outright threat of being unwelcomed by her. Things are different now, so different.

"Don't tell her of this place before you arrive," Rose continues without looking at him. "I will tell her the things she needs to know. When you both leave afterwards, it will be your responsibility to ensure she never speaks of it within anyone's earshot but yours. Can you do that?"

For a moment, Caspian considers setting aside the whole idea just to set her more at ease. But the next moment he understands exactly how much she's offering him, and it seems unspeakably rude to turn it down now. And if Lilliandil does stay silent on Tanssi Kuun's existence, as he knows she will, then he will have perhaps earned a piece of Rose's trust back. Now he sees that by staying away, the distance lessened the trust she had in him.

"She will tell no one Rose, I promise," Caspian swears fervently. "Thank you."

She turns to him with a small smile, but the light from before is gone from her eyes and Caspian thinks that he would do almost anything to get that back. He never wanted to lessen her happiness.

"Now let us turn to lighter things. What did you wish to know of me?" Rose changes the subject deftly, and Caspian is unspeakably grateful. This is why he came tonight, to see where life has taken her.

"Everything you care to tell," he answers at once, meeting her eyes earnestly. He's hoping to wash away the painfully serious conversation of moments ago.

"Give me somewhere to start, you goose," Rose laughs. "My life's tale isn't so neat and adventurous as yours."

Caspian nods and tries to think of a more specific query.

"What happened after I left for Cair Paravel?"

"Well, you already know that Darin and I began courting. I'll be honest, most of the changes happened in Tanssi Kuun. I spent as much time here as I could to learn from the faeries, to really become one of them as best I was able. It only seemed right; if I was to be their Protector I should know as much of their ways as I possibly could."

"You succeeded," Caspian tells her honestly. "You are much more like them than last I saw you."

This dusts her cheeks with pink, and a warmth Caspian had almost forgotten he felt for her surfaces again.

"I hope so. I'm still learning, mind you, and always will be, but I like to think I'm a bit closer to their ways now than I was two years ago."

"And what else happened?" Caspian wonders if he sounds greedy, but now that's he's visiting her at last it's starting to hit him just how much he missed her.

"Sima remains as feisty as ever." Rose chuckles. "Lilia got married and moved to a small village. I visit her when I can, but it's not so close that I see her all the time. It was just me and Sima for a little while, but after few months a young girl Nina came to us about finding a trade, and now she cards the wool. I spin it into thread, and Sima sticks to the dyeing."

"And Darin?"

Rose blushes again, and the sparkle comes back into her eyes.

"We're to be married soon. He only just asked last week." She says little on this, but Caspian can see at once how happy she is. Her entire face lights up, her body relaxes, and her voice gains a shy quality he's only heard from her once or perhaps twice before.

She speaks of Darin much like he speaks of Lilliandil. The difference is that she speaks from the deep connection gained by years of knowing and loving, and Caspian knows he speaks more of a newly found love that hasn't decided its own course yet.

"Congratulations Rose," he tells her. "I couldn't be happier for you." In spite of what his feelings may have been in the past, Caspian is genuinely pleased; it's wonderful to see her so happy.

They continue talking for what must be hours, about their lives now and what things used to be and what things they hope will be. Caspian finds that as the time passes and they talk and talk and talk, it almost feels like it used to. But now, of course, they are both a little older and a little wiser, yet the friendship between them is not nearly so lessened as he feared it might be.

When the stars start to sink in the sky, they both know his visit is almost up; Caspian's daybreak curfew has not changed.

"Thank you for coming to say hello," Rose says as they stand and brush off their backsides. "It really was wonderful to see you again."

"I won't stay away so long next time," Caspian promises as he links her arm with his. "That's a promise."

"You'd better not. The faeries would track you down themselves," Rose laughs, leading the way back to the very creatures she mentioned.

Caspian laughs too, and before very long at all they're back with the faeries and he's being tugged into "one more dance!" to welcome the moonrise. Well, first comes the one to say goodbye to the stars for a night, and then comes the welcome to the moon and after that comes the joyous greeting to the moon, but Caspian enjoys every moment of it. For that third and final dance to thank the moon for rising this morning, he gets to dance with Rose for longer than a few seconds.

He almost forgot how graceful she was, and he's very glad to remember it now.

Once that third greeting dance ends, Caspian knows it is time for him to return to Narnia. He thanks all of them profusely for welcoming him back so warmly, and their reply is to smother him with hugs and kisses and insistence he return as soon as he is able. Caspian promises a hundred times – only on the hundred and first do they seem satisfied.

Then it's time to say goodbye to Rose. She's quick to hug him, and he's quick to hold on even when she starts to let go.

"Thank you Rose," he whispers. She tightens her arms around him, and he knows she understands everything he means.

"I'll see you soon," she murmurs as he releases her from his hold. "Don't forget now."

"Never," he promises.

With that promise still lingering in the moonlit air, Caspian begins the trek back to Narnia with a light heart. Lilliandil was right – it is very good to see old friends.

As he goes, Caspian can't help but look back. And when he does, he sees Rose dancing again, arm in arm with her faeries.

She's never looked more perfectly at home.

That is what he remembers the most as he leaves Tanssi Kuun and returns to Narnia. As he starts back to the city, Caspian realizes that he misses Rose and the faeries already.

He really will have to visit more often.

* * *

 **Part 1 is definitely more Caspian-centric, but Part 2 has more of Rose, don't worry. ;)**

 **Review!**


	2. Someone New

**Sorry this is a day late everyone! Midterms, visiting friends, yadah yadah. What matters is that it's out now! And once again, look for Morelia in two weeks. ;)**

 **Thank you to wildhorses1492 for reviewing AND for working on a cover for Morelia! Guys, it looks AMAZING. Seriously.**

* * *

 **Moonlit** **– Pt. 2**

 **(Rose POV)**

This world has not seen the face of a stranger in three years.

In truth, I'm not entirely sure why I allowed Caspian to bring her here, why I didn't just ignore his wandering heart and pretend I didn't know what he was thinking about. I suppose I thought it polite, but in the moment it did feel like the right thing. Now I'm standing here waiting for them to arrive and I'm not so sure of my judgment anymore.

Caspian said he trusts her, but how long has he really known her? A few weeks, maybe a few months at most? I don't think it's even been a year, and yet he trusts her with his life. Either she is quite the extraordinary person, or Caspian has been blinded with infatuation.

But he's not the type to be blinded, and so that leaves only the first option. Lilliandil must be exceptional indeed, but that does me no good for the moment. I have yet to meet her, and she has not earned my trust. Even Caspian has not earned all of it.

Darin squeezes my hand as I question my decision over and over, as if he can hear the thoughts tumbling around in my head as clearly as if they're his own.

"You can always change your mind if you wish to. No one could blame you."

The words comfort me, but my doubts remain. Caspian is an old friend, after all, and I don't want to disappoint him. Yet I have to balance that with the secret of Tanssi Kuun and preserving its safety. We have had three beautiful years of peace since we chased out the snake and its army, and I am determined to see another three, and another three after that.

"No one could blame me, but they could certainly question me," I finally answer. "That would not, I think, be the best start to the night."

"And when have you cared about manners compared to Tanssi Kuun?" he jokes, a fond smile creasing his mouth.

I smile too; I told him how I tackled Caspian, and the story quickly became one of his favorites. Whether because he so enjoys the notion of me tackling anyone or he was once envious of Caspian, I can't say, but I retell it to him as much as he wants because I can't resist how his eyes light in merriment.

"If it comes to it, then, we may tackle them together."

Darin laughs and lifts our joined hands over my shoulder, drawing me closer to his side. A hearty kiss presses against the side of my brow, and I can't help the slight pink that spreads over my cheeks. We may be engaged now, but I don't think I'll ever be completely used to these affectionate displays. I enjoy them now, but the slight embarrassment will linger for a while yet. No matter: Darin insists it's the most precious thing, and whenever he says that it gives me an excuse to roll my eyes and smirk.

Slow footsteps sound in the distance, and I can just make out a white-blueish glow up ahead. That must be them; Caspian mentioned that Lilliandil glows, as all stars do.

I instantly tense; strangers have traditionally not been welcomed into Tanssi Kuun for a reason, and right now I still don't know what to expect. Noticing my discomfort, Darin pulls me closer against him and kisses my head once more. This time, I'm too preoccupied with my worrying to blush.

"It's a beautiful night; all will be well," Darin croons into my hair. I only tighten my fingers around his, because I don't know that for certain just yet.

After what could well have been an eternity of waiting apprehensively, the pair we've been waiting for emerges from the trees.

Caspian wasn't kidding: stars really do glow.

Oh gods, how on earth could they manage to be discreet? That glow can be seen from a mile away in this dark, what were they thinking?

I paste a smile on my face to hide my thoughts, but they storm on anyway. I'll be polite for now, but if I find out anyone so much as noticed them leave the city I swear…

"Hello Rose," Caspian says. He sounds firmer than usual, strong, as if he's warding off a verbal attack before it even comes, and yet in the same moment his voice speaks of nerves as well. Does he know the thoughts swirling through my head? Is he already sorry for some mistake, some slip in judgment he's made that will now expose this place?

"Hello Caspian," I answer. "And to you as well, Lilliandil. Caspian has told me of you."

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you Rose, I likewise have heard much of you." The star's voice is the epitome of sweetness, and I do want to like her.

Introducing her to Darin and Darin to her is the work of minutes, and it gives me time to gather my thoughts. Darin is, of course, the picture of politeness, and I can't help but think that he comes off much friendlier than I do. Well, friendly isn't the point.

Once the pleasantries are exchanged, I continue with caution still; I can't make such an important judgment on a whim. As I do, I scrutinize everything, and I don't spare Caspian from this either. If there is anything I need to know, anything that's happened, I will be able to see it in Caspian's face.

"I trust no one else is aware of your visit?" I direct this both to my friend and his new friend, though I think Caspian knows I expect an answer mostly from him.

"Some are aware we are in the woods this night, but to their knowledge it is merely a dalliance." Caspian seems taken aback by my sudden distrust.

I listen closely for any sign that Caspian's accidentally betrayed Tanssi Kuun – for a tremor in his voice, a skip in a word, a hesitation between syllables, anything at all that could mean he's let something slip he shouldn't have. It relieves a little of my anxiety when I hear nothing of the sort, but I'm not finished yet.

"You are certain?"

"Of course."

Surely Caspian didn't expect anything less of me; I have every right to be cautious, especially when I know well how unpleasant surprises from strangers can be. I do still have a slight thorn in my side from my sudden arrest three years ago. Caspian fixed it well, but I never forgot what it was like in that cell, how unceremoniously I was dragged off, and how close I came to missing one of the most important days in Tanssi Kuun's history. I have not forgiven that yet, though my grudge is not against Caspian.

Nodding once, I decide that I've been reassured enough. Now, it's time to tell Lilliandil everything she must know – only the things she _absolutely_ must know.

"Lilliandil, might I speak with you?" I ask her, as respectfully as my lingering doubt will allow.

The star accepts graciously, and I silently wonder at her patience. I lead us a little ways away from Darin and Caspian for the sake of privacy; besides, the two of them have not spoken in a while, and catching up might be in order. They never were the best of friends, but they are friends enough that I can leave them to their own devices for a few minutes.

"What has Caspian told you of tonight?" I ask as soon as we're beyond earshot.

"Very little. He said you wished to speak to me yourself, and I pressed him no further." Lilliandil's voice is as lyrical as her name, and I find that in spite of my reservations, it's very difficult to not take an instant liking to her. Just based on first impressions, she seems to be an inherently kind and gentle soul. That's good for Caspian.

"I did. I've been keeping this secret for years, and Darin and Caspian are the only two who know of it. In fact, they only know because of a dire circumstance."

Simply recalling the events of previous years propels my misgivings further still, starkly reminding me why it is so utterly, entirely important that Tanssi Kuun's secret is kept so.

"Everything I tell you tonight, Lilliandil, you must never repeat again. Speak of it to Caspian if you must, but always make sure there are no other ears nearby. Before I go on, I need you to promise me you can do that."

"I think you must have a very good reason for keeping a secret for so long. I will not share it with anyone, you have my word."

Lilliandil is sincere; I reach out as the faeries have taught me and find only the purest heart. I reach again, just to be sure, and I find the same. I think Tanssi Kuun has nothing to fear from her, but I will still keep to the original plan and tell her only the necessities. And yet, I need to convey my gratitude.

"Thank you, Lilliandil. I don't ask this for me; I ask it for a host of creatures I have sworn to protect since I was a little girl." I pause, get my bearings, decide how to say the rest. The star waits patiently as I take a deep breath to steady my stubborn nerves.

"Tonight, we – the four of us – we are going to another world in the most literal sense. There live creatures surrounded in light – though differently from you, their light comes in ribbons – called faeries. I've asked you to keep this a secret because not so very long ago, we were almost destroyed and only just barely survived. Whenever outsiders come to Tanssi Kuun – that's it's name – bad things follow. As their protector, I need to prevent that as best I can," I explain, pacing as I do. It's a habit I've picked up recently.

"What is different about tonight?" Lilliandil asks, more out of sweet curiosity than mistrust in my judgment, if my sight tells me true.

"The Revontulet - the Lights - are visiting us, and we always celebrate the occasion. When I mentioned it to Caspian, I could tell his heart was wandering, and it was not so difficult to guess where it was." Speaking of my thoughts and feelings comes easier now than it did a few years ago, but it still makes me uncomfortable. I discreetly wipe my sweating palms on my dress and resume my pacing.

"I asked him if he trusted you, and he did. With his life, Lilliandil."

"That is no small thing," the star murmurs. It means more to her than her words say; I can see how her heart swells at what I've just told her.

"No, it is not," I agree. "And so I told him to bring you, on the condition I spoke with you beforehand."

"I understand. As before, you have my word I will abide by your wishes. But perhaps, if you are ever willing to speak of it, I should like to hear the story behind this caution." How does Lilliandil manage to make every single thing she says sound so…caring? There are no bristles of distrust around her – a foreign concept to me.

"Perhaps," I reply, surprised I'm not more repelled by the suggestion. "I will tell you of that someday. But tonight, we are celebrating."

I make sure my enthusiasm comes through in my tone, so the star won't get the impression she is unwelcome here. From what I have seen, she has only the best of intentions. Now those can, naturally, go awry, but I feel confident enough in her that I have every intention of bringing her with us tonight. Besides, ever since Caspian told me of her a week ago, I've wanted to see them together. He lit up so brightly when he talked about her.

We walk back to the men with a much less serious step. When I look over at Lilliandil, there is a gentle smile spread across her face, and I find that a smile of relief is on mine.

The moment our footsteps announce our return, Caspian looks up from his conversation with Darin – the two were speaking quite animatedly, thank goodness – with a nervous question in his eyes. I smile a little wider and give an almost imperceptible nod of my head.

Caspian relaxes visibly, the tense line gone from his brow. He was more worried than I imagined he'd be, but perhaps that is because of my cold exterior earlier.

Darin too, looks at me with a silent question in his eyes. I take his hand as I go to the entry tree, and I let him put his pendant in the door. I've been doing that more often now, simply because I know he appreciates the simple gesture of trust. I whisper "kuu," and light spills from the door.

I step through first, and Darin follows me, and then Caspian and Lilliandil come through after us. The faeries don't flock to greet us this time; they're dancing through the woods, and have been ever since dawn. Off in the distance, I can see the lights weaving through the trees, with the occasional ribbon soaring well above the canopies.

"I do hope you're fond of dancing, Lilliandil," I say. "There will be much of it tonight."

When I glance back to see how my words are received, a bright and almost blinding smile greets me. The star's smile is one of complete wonder, but it's something more too. If I didn't know better, it almost looks like she's…at home? Perhaps it's the hint of creatures more similar to herself?

In my scrutiny, my gaze flits over to Caspian to gauge him as well. It's what I find there that warms me indescribably and calms my misgivings once more. Caspian looks at her with pure adoration, as if she is the most precious thing on this earth. He's practically glowing himself, just at the thought of sharing this place with her.

On the one hand, I want to feel that this is not his place to share, but on the other I know that isn't fair because I've shared it with him, and now in a small way it is his place too. And besides, Lilliandil seems like she will be respectful and kind and all those good things. Well, the faeries will be the best judge, and I do trust them to let me know if anything feels off.

"Shall we?" Darin says. He takes my hand once more and kisses my hair; though I can hide the last twinges of discomfort from Caspian and Lilliandil just fine, he's not so easy to fool.

We don't speak much on the way to the woods. Occassionally, Lilliandil asks some small and unobtrusive question about the faeries or the dancing stars or if it's always night here. My answers are as unpredictable as my confidence has been tonight; for the dancing stars, I launch into a full explanation of the Revontulet and who they visit and why and when, but for the other two I scrape by with perhaps ten words that I rephrase at least five times in my head before I actually say them. It's both a relief to reach the woods and a fear. I was sure enough of bringing the star here before we actually arrived, but now...how can I not question myself all over again?

I've warned the faeries that Lilliandil is coming, of course, and their enthusiasm at the prospect of meeting Caspian's sweetheart swept me out of my worries for those moments. But they're so innocent still, and what if I've unintentionally brought an upset to that here?

There is no time for this. The faeries dance before us in rings that spin and break and scatter and reform all in seconds, glowing with more than their lights. Endless colors dance and swirl through the air with them, they flit across the ground quicker than my eyes can trace, and every moment speaks to giddy joy and anticipation. But tonight, there is nothing else on their minds. There are no hidden thoughts or worries, no sobering facts to interrupt their bliss. Tonight there is nothing but the joy and the welcome and the dancing and the singing.

I do love seeing them so purely happy.

"Join in," I whisper. "And try to keep up."

I'm a mere breath away from jumping in as per my own advice when a ribbon darts out, curls around my wrist, and drags me in anyway; in an instant the whirling dervish carries me off. I can't look around to see if Darin's nearby, or if Caspian and Lilliandil have leapt in too.

The breathless wild dance goes on and on, until I'm gasping for breath and hoping desperately for my second wind. I can dance with them for hours, yes, but there are always moments of pure exhaustion.

A laugh falls from my lips as I'm tossed through the air in a leap, and just like that my second wind blazes in. We dance on and on, until the Revontulet explode brilliantly across the sky and shed more light than this world has seen in a hundred years. We stop then, stuttering to stillness as we turn our faces up to admire the display. Compared to the faeries' lights, the Six seem blinding and brilliant and deeper than I ever could have imagined.

The faeries around me begin a slow and lilting song of welcome, their lights slowly floating away from them and conglomerating into a pulsing beam stretching toward the sky. As I look on with my voice catching in my throat, one of the Revontulet reach down from the sky and just barely brush against the faeries' united ribbons. A spark, the two brighten, and quicker than I can blink the ribbons fall back individually to their owners, almost ten times as bright as before.

They told me of this, only a few months ago. This is how their lights never fade; they're renewed every time the Six come to visit. I can only watch with my mouth agape.

When the last of the ribbons have returned to their owners, the Lights stretch steadily across the sky until there is not a speck of night sky left. We stand, and we watch, and that is all we can do.

We could stand there for eternities, or it could merely have been moments, instants, seconds, basking in the rare complete light. The shimmering glow of the trees and the mosses seems pale and awash now, and even the faeries with their rejuvenated ribbons are dim compared to the sky above us. It will remain so for the month of Vari, or the month of colors.

Now that the spectacle has come to an end until the Lights will depart, it's time I find my guests. Whether this is politeness or mistrust still, I'm not sure. It's good that Darin finds me first; seeing the sparkle of wonder in his eyes fills me with pride and distracts me from my worries. He's grown into this place a lot, more than I'd ever dared to hope he would.

When we find Lilliandil and Caspian, they're still gaping up at the transformed sky, completely awestruck with loose jaws.

"Welcome to Tanssi Kuun," I say. It's more appropriate now, after such a spectacular display.

"Does it ever run out of wonders?" Caspian murmurs, hand intertwined with his star's.

I can only smile at the question.

"I wonder, Rose, would you mind showing me around a bit more? I'm a bit curious." Lilliandil breaks the silence and her sky gazing to ask me this, and I don't have the heart to refuse.

"Follow me."

Once more, Darin and Caspian will have to find their own conversation. They managed well before, and perhaps they can continue whatever they were discussing; it did seem like our return interrupted something. Yet as I lead Lilliandil deeper into the trees, Bashar catches my eye. Reassurance drifts to me; yes, she'll keep an eye on the two for me. I answer with gratitude and continue on.

"I know you want to ask me something." I knew the moment I met Lilliandil's gaze that some new curiosity was brewing. It's better to get it over with, whatever it is she wants to know. I'm hoping it's not too personal, but even without reaching out I know her hesitation comes from that precise reason.

"Yes," the star admits. "I don't wish to press you, but how could I not be curious?"

"I'm not blaming you," I explain with a shake of my head. "But I'm not fond of the suspense."

"Where does Narnia fit in?"

The star pads along almost silently beside me, meeting my eye readily when I glance over confused. I'm not opposed to answering, but it's an odd question.

"Well, I live there...?"

"But you do not love it," she murmurs.

Pinpricks dance under my skin at the blatant truth; I know that, of course, but I do not expect others to know it. Nor do I wish them to.

"That's a strange thing to be curious about," I finally say, pushing the words past teeth that want to grit together.

"It is curiosity only. Not many could balance two worlds at once."

I pause, consider the star in front of me. She's nothing but good, this I know just from tonight. But how ready am I to open up to someone I've just met? I did not do that with even Darin; not with Caspian, not with anyone. Why should I do it now?

"It's not so difficult," I find myself saying. "As you said, I love only one world and simply live in the other."

"Then why would you not leave Narnia behind and stay here forever?" Lilliandil tilts her head, as if this confuses her more than she can articulate.

Shaking my head, I reply, "It's just not done. I never asked the faeries why."

The star nods, but a light brightens in her eyes. She understands something, but what? I've not opened up beyond what she's already guessed.

"Perhaps you are meant to love both. It is possible, you know."

Possible? Perhaps. But I only have time for loving one.

"Why would I want to?"

Not only is my time precious and primarily for Tanssi Kuun, but I have few fond memories in Narnia. My family, Aunt aside, were nothing to be proud of. I was tossed in a dungeon for simply not fitting in enough, and now this star wants me to love the same world that betrayed me and almost hurt this one?

Yet Lilliandil is standing here with a sad half-smile like she knows exactly what I'm feeling.

"How did Narnia hurt you?" she asks.

"All due respect, Lilliandil," I answer, "but I just met you. I don't think we should be speaking of personal things so quickly."

"Very well." The star dips her head and only looks sorry, but it twinges the wrong way. Guilt pricks at my conscience.

As she starts to turn away, I hurry to stop her.

"It's not you, Lilliandil," I rush to say. "Trust doesn't come easily to me, that's all."

The star smiles.

"I know. I only hope that we will come to be friends. Caspian has spoken so highly of you."

Now this, this is something much easier to answer. I smile too, easily this time.

"You are always welcome here," I say. "And I look forward to getting to know you better."

There is no discomfort left in the air. No more of the awkward navigations of speaking with someone new and deciding what we think of each other. Now, at last, I think we're both comfortable.

"Perhaps you would come to dinner, at the castle?"

I fall into step next to Lilliandil, and we make our way back toward the festivities once more. I only hesitate a few moments before answering.

"Thank you. I'd be honored."

When we return to Darin and Caspian, they both look up with questions burning in their eyes. I suppose it was obvious that there was a serious conversation coming when the star and I walked off together. Caspian's gaze darts between Lilliandil and myself; he's afraid the words traded were not so friendly as he'd hope. He knows how difficult a new face was for me at first, I think.

"Stop your worrying, Caspian," I blurt. "We're sure to be thick as thieves."

I trade a secret little smile with Lilliandil, and I can't help but believe my own words. They were more for Caspian's peace of mind, but they're truer than I anticipated.

Lilliandil tells Caspian about her idea of me and Darin as dinner guests, to which he readily agrees. The relief is making him a little giddy, I think. And from there, the night feels almost ordinary, like it's completely natural for there to be four of us chatting and laughing and trading stories of our lives here in a world only we know about. I've grown used to no one but Darin coming with me. It seems as though that will change, at least sometimes.

With the sky taken over by the Revontulet, we make our best guess for dawn. Caspian and Lilliandil have to get going then, though Darin and I elect to stay behind and dance with the faeries again. We walk the two royals back to the tree and wish them well.

* * *

As time goes on, Lilliandil indeed becomes one of my closest friends. She keeps the secret of Tanssi Kuun well, though I have to remind her once during dinner when she forgets that there are people who could hear only a door away.

It gives us both a bit of amusement when we grow close enough that I spend more time with her than Caspian. Sometimes, he grumbles that I am stealing her away, to which I can only laugh. Lilli does prove him wrong, however, on their wedding day. I help her get ready, but she spends that day and the following half-month with him and him alone. Not long after the excitement of the royal wedding peters out Darin gets the grand idea to set a date for our wedding too, a event at which the King and new Queen of Narnia attend themselves.

And, true to my word, they are always welcomed at my second home.

* * *

 **And that concludes the second part of the one-shot series. I may add to this more, but as of now it's staying just as is.**

 **Review!**


End file.
